


The Vomit Fic

by markhoppoffmydick



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fetish, Frerard, Gay, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhoppoffmydick/pseuds/markhoppoffmydick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way has what some might call a vomit fetish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vomit Fic

Frank gripped onto the white ivory toilet seat as his whole body convulsed, dry heaving into the toilet as it continued to flush down everything he had eaten since birth. If you asked him then, he would’ve told you that he was certain that this cramped up boat washroom would be his place of death. It was that bad.

He couldn’t remember ever being this sea sick. Come to think of it, he couldn’t remember ever being sea sick as all. He had been on plenty of boat trips and even a holiday cruise and not a single dribble of vomit left him mouth during any of it. So what made this trip any different?

“You okay, man?” Gerard asked, peaking his head inside the 0x0 sized bathroom.

Frank responded by more body convulsions, his throat burning and his soul leaving with the yellow slime that was the only thing my body could produce anymore. Gerard's cock began to throb at the sounds, completely out of his own control.

“I brought you some orange juice and toast. Thought you might need it. You’ve been puking all…day” His tone only sounded slightly disgusted to Frank as he stepped fully inside the vomit-infested washroom and closed the door behind him.

The younger boy lifted himself up shakily onto his knees, wiping the stray saliva from the corner of his mouth before turning to face the mop of black hair, gratefully accepting the glass and hardened bread, keeping a close eye on Gerard’s long legs as they folded themselves up to join Frank’s barely-there frame on the checkered tiles that were in desperate need of a washing.

Gerard watched as Frank stuffed his face with the buttered toast and chug down the pulp-free fresh juice. The bread was slightly burnt and the orange juice was rather bitter, but he seemed to be keeping it down rather well, and that made both of them smile.

And that lasted for about five seconds before Frank’s smile faded and his entire being dead-panned as he quickly scrambled off his ass and on his knees in front of the toilet.

The tallest in the room closed his eyes in ecstasy, feeling his pants grow tight as he heard the gagging sounds emit from the back of Frank’s throat and his body shaking. The various ‘ugh’s and ‘blegh’s only made him more bothered as he spat out the remainder of the terrible tasting upchuck.

Frank forgot to wipe the vomit from his mouth this time and when he looked back at Gerard he lost control of his breathing, wanting him right then and right there.

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” Frank apologized, resting his head on his arms that were folded on the toilet seat and jutted his lip out subconsciously. He looked so pathetic and angelic at that moment. Gerard knew he was going to get what he came in here to achieve in the first place.

“What are you apologizing for? You know how I enjoy the mundane…” He scooted closer to Frankie, eyes dazed and scanning up and down his face repetitively, stopping on the vomit that clung to Frank’s chin.

He cupped the boy’s unsuspecting cheek, bringing his head upright and wiping off the puke with his thumb, liking it off of the opposable finger and causing the love struck testosterone to leave Frank’s body completely and immediately become replaced with confusion and disgust.

“What the hell Ger—” He didn’t even get his full sentence out before Gerard’s hand slipped behind his neck and brought him into a kiss, Frank gasping for air as the testosterone rejoined him and the universe below his mid-torso. He grabbed a fist full of Gerard’s button-up flannel, tearing some of the buttons off at the top, a groan leaving the older boy’s mouth only to be swallowed by the younger boy.

He continued to moan into Frank’s mouth, fingers running through his hair as their clothes began to leave there body and work more as a blanket to lay on rather than something to cover up with.

Gerard’s previously strange ingestion of Frank’s vomit was completely forgotten as Gerard’s hand worked between the boy who lied sprawled out on the floor’s hips. Frank’s hips rolled, thrusting upwards as Gerard lowered his head down to bring his mouth into the mix when Frank tried to stop him.

“Gee, wait, hold on. I’m gonna—” He attempted to raise his head from the corner in which it rested, but Gerard held him down by placing a firm hand on his bare chest, shaking his head slightly as he began to go back to work.

“No, Gerard.” He squirmed under his grasp, trying to get himself free but not really wanting to. “I’ve gotta puke. I don’t want to get it all over you.” He made a prolonged whiny noise when Gerard did something that felt so good, he pulled at his hair, hips thrusting upwards to make his dick reach the back of his throat. He was trying desperately to hold back the food that was creeping up his chest. It hurt him to try to withhold the vomit, but it was worth it when it came to getting sucked off by his best friend, as twisted as it sounded.

Gerard pulled off for a minute to look up at Frank, a devious smile on his face, exposing his tiny teeth and he licked his lips with an even tinier laugh. “Let it go,” he growled, a scary glint in his eye as he kept a hand wrapped around Frank’s dick, watching as Frank couldn’t hold anything back any more.

He ran his free hand up Frank’s stomach as the muscles throughout it tightened. His entire body began to violently twitch as he sat up, his hands keeping him balanced as he doubled over and blew chunks into Gerard’s raven black hair.

Frank’s face went red as he felt a pang of embarrassment wash over his body as more chewed up food left his throat and flew onto his boyfriend’s flawless back and unkempt hair. The sight of the yellow and orange color of his regurgitation and how it stood out against the basic colors that Gerard’s body took to only made him sick again. It smelled terrible and at one point the vomit came up and out of his nose when he tried stopping the flow mid-vomit, resulting in puke to land on his own chest and Gerard’s fingers to run through it.

Then it occurred to him. What the hell was Gerard’s issue? He was literally getting himself off to Frank’s vomit. That wasn’t normal. Frank had always admired Gerard’s quirks and how different he was from the world; but he never thought he would turn out to be this peculiar.

“Mmm, more baby. Throw up some more.” He was pumping himself as he played with the vomit on Frank's chest, rubbing circles through the warmness of it all as he put his mouth back to work on Frank’s dick. The whole thing was one big mess to Frank, but he couldn’t help but be turned on along with the strong appallment. He obliged to Gerard’s command unwillingly, causing Gerard to moan around his dick, his hips grinding into the floor as he became unbelievably turned on by the whole scheme of things.

He pulled away from Frank entirely once he knew Frank was close to his climax, extending a hand out to help him up. Frank took it, reluctantly, watching with an unaware expression as Gerard took the position Frank had previously been in, lying on the floor with his head propped up in the corner. He spread his legs and played with his lips using the same fingers that had been soaking in wretched vomit just moments before.

Frank knew this was wrong. In the back of his mind there was a voice screaming at him, telling him to stop what he was doing, telling him that Gerard was going insane to find any sexual gratification from him being sick. But the center of his attention was, and always would be, Gerard.

Gerard: the man with the vomit kink. 

"C'mon baby." Gerard panted out, his hands running over his body for me to follow. "Ride me. Ride me, please?" He was practically drowning in sexual frustration, eyes clouded with lust as he stared into the eyes of the boy above him, beginning to touch himself to the sight and letting out a low and dirty moan, hips rolling. 

Frank was hopelessly turned on by this, knowing there was no way in hell he could turn Gerard away like this because he never knew the next time he would be ready to fool with him again. He always felt like a toy when it came to Gerard, but he didn't mind much. As long as he got him every now and then.

"Oh, yes baby," Gerard breathed as Frank began to straddle Gerard's hips. "Mm, FUCK yes, Frank." His voice rose but was still low and dirty like all the moans to follow as Frank lowered himself down onto Gerard's dick, spreading his own ass cheeks apart seeing as Gerard was obviously too preoccupied to do so. 

It annoyed Frank slightly that Gerard was too focused on getting himself off than to even try to prepare Frank for the pain that was to come; too selfish to even use lube for the terrible start of the process that always proved to be rough and painful.

There was a dull pain in Frank's lower back and his asshole was going through unecessary stretching that hurt like a mother fucker, but Frank felt beautiful. Gerard was making sure he knew it, muttering it constantly as he pulled Frank's face down into a kiss that lasted for ages, slow and sweet. Or at least, as slow and sweet as the bucking of their hips would allow.

Gerard ran his hands over Frank's stomach, pawing at it as if there were a baby inside, as Frank sat up straight against, the uncomfortable bending only hurting the boy more, then traveling over to his sides, running his palms up and down what his brain illuded them to curves as he massaged the parts of Frank's back that stung. Things were going great.

But it was just to simple for Gerard, so he had to ruin it all.

"Do you think you're going to be sick anytime soon?" He asked, grunting as his sentence finished and smirking as Frank moaned in response. Gerard let out a chuckle as he shook his head. Frank mustn't of understood the question. Gerard repeated himself, adding Frank's name in the mix this time and the boy shook his head quickly, quickening his pace.

"Do you think that you could make yourself sick for me?" Frank stopped moving, just sitting on Gerard's lap incredulously, staring at him with disbelief, his dick resting idly in Frank's ass.

"Did you seriously just ask that?" Frank's tone was testing, like if Gerard were to say the wrong thing he would hop off his dick and just spend the rest of their travels puking his guts out over the side of the rails and into the sea.

Gerard gulped, readjusting himself onto his elbows so he could be more level with Frank's eyes. He bit his lip, eyes lost in thought as he worked out what to say in his head: he came up with nothing. All he could manage to do was nod, in fear of scaring him off.

His perfect bow for lips was bent downwards as his brow furrowed in disbelief and annoyance. "Are you fucking serious?" He shouted, throwing his hands up in the air and letting them fall back down with a smack on Gerard's stomach pudge, completely overturned with disgust. "I just took your dick in my ass dry, without any preparation whatsoever, and now you want me to gag myself just to feed your gross fucking fetish. God, you're so selfish Gerard. Just fucking selfish."

Frank went to get up but Gerard pulled him back down forcefully, mid-dick, hitting his prostate as he slammed back down and causing the poor boy's back to arch and jaw drop in ecstasy, his eyes seeming to roll into the very back of his head as he groaned. "Again."

Gerard narrowed his eyes at Frank deviously to match the equally mischievous smirk he wore on the right side of his face. He did as Frank told him to, only in painfully slow circumstances, various grunts, whimpers, and moans, leaving Frank's mouth each time it was brushed. "You're so big, Gerard." He got out, thinking that he had gotten Gerard to drop the subject, but he was terribly mistaken. "Mooooore. Pleease? More. Faster." His voice was barely there and completely ignored by Gerard.

"I didn't call you selfish when you wanted to put me on a leash." Gerard said, only quickening his pace by an inch because he was getting pleasure from this aswell. Just seeing Frank in this state made him wild with sexual motive and he actually just wanted to cum inside him right then and there. But if he didn't stand up for what he wanted and showed Frank that he was in control, then Frank would think he could get his own way whenever he pleased and Gerard just couldn't have that.

"I didn't say a word when you wanted to tie me up to the hotel's bed post. And that hurt like a motherfucker." Frank brought his eyebrows together, but still continued to bounce himself up and down as his muscles tightened up in much different sensation to the sickly kind he felt before vomiting. 

"So why can't you just do this one little thing for me, huh? I'm not asking for much, just for you to gag yourself. You do it all the time with my dick, what'll the difference be if you use your fingers?"

"D-Don't ruin this Ger-erarrd-duh." He was close. He was oh-so close to the point Gerard knew he could get him to do anything if he were to stop the friction. So that's what he did. He stopped moving his hips and dug his fingernails into the boy's hips to prevent him from moving his.

"Do it." Gerard ordered coldly, not an ounce of his usually up-beat and kind personality with him anymore. This was the side of Gerard that scared him most. "Now."

Frank's bottom lip jutted out as he pouted, eyes brimming with tears and coaxing Gerard to ease his approach, wiping the tears that managed to fall down his cheeks and kissing the wet patches that were left as a result. "I'm sorry, Frankie. I didn't mean to upset you. I just get mad when you're difficult. You know that, right?" Frankie sniffed, nodding and daring to take a glance into the eyes that gave him heart palpitations. Gerard's whole demeanor point blank confused Frank. He had tried to convince him that he was bipolar once before, but that only resulted in an unexplained black eye to be worried about amongst fans who got pictures taken with him on the streets or during other activities that involved leaving the house.

"Now, are you going to do it for me? For me? Please?" His voice sounded like he was guiding Frank away from a dangerous car crash and the chemicals in his body were reacting way too positively towards that. He let out one last shutter of breath in defeat as he nodded, the tears coming back to his eyes as Gerard smiled giddishly and lied back down, closing his eyes as he listened to the sounds of Frank's gag reflexes go to work.

Frank slowly but surely opened his mouth, snaking his fingers all the way into the back of his throat until he felt something that reminded him of the scales of a fish. He had never gagged himself before, never purged or eaten anything that needed to be out of his system immediately, so he was a bit dumbfounded on what he should've been doing.

He wiggled his fingers about in his throat, his tongue subconsciously trying to force his fingers away as he began to become successful with the gags and convulsions Gerard apparently enjoyed the fuck out of. It was hurting him in a physical and emotional sense, his throat burned and tears were now flowing freely down his face.

When vomit finally did come, it was all over Gerard's stomach. The porcelain color of his skin once again becoming polluted with the pumpkin guts of vomit that made Gerard's eyes crack open, moving upwards to where the folds in his stomach became more defined and scooped the orange mush into his cupped hands. 

"Good job, baby. Such a good job." That was the last intelligible thing Gerard said before he started muttering nonsense, playing around with the vomit that slushed around in his hands before he did the unthinkable.

"What...what are you doing with that, Gerard?" It was all white noise to the brainsick man, doing nothing but shushing the boy as he concentrated on his actions; his full attention devoted to coating Frank's dick with his own vomit. With a simple flick of the wrist, the man's regurgitated food became lube for the sick pleasures they were bathing in.

It was wrong. It was sick and wrong and both men knew that, they just didn't care if it meant being 'right' kept them from feeling such spectacular sensations.

Gerard began getting Frank off, licking circles around the head of his cock as Frank's own head fell back with a vocal exhale. Gerard's mouth was warm and soothing and felt so nice in comparison to the wretched smell and texture of the vomit he was practically swallowing along with the precum that was sprouting out of the tip of Frank's dick.

He then began to gag and Frank wasn't sure if it was because his nose was touching the pubic hair on his pelvis or if he had ingested too much of Frank's forced vomit. Regardless, Gerard pulled off of Frank's dick and began coughing, pounding his fist against his own chest as he tried to fix whatever had gone wrong in his throat.

Things only got worse from there.

The tiny sputter in Gerard's chest and lungs turned into a burning uprising of ramen noodles and pepperoni pizza. It splattered all over Frank's face and down the minor tattoos that bore themselves on his chest.

"Ew! Holy shit." He attempted to wipe the vomit from his face as soon as he was aware of its presence. "What the hell, Gerard?"

"Sorry," he croaked out, beyond embarrassed. 

"That was so fucking gross, Gerard!" Frank shouted, then picking up a faint smell of meat. "And I'm a fucking vegetarian!"

"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't...I didn't mean to." His voice was shot to shit, rusted with the burning of his throat that Frank had gotten used to over the course of the day. Gerard felt so fucking humiliated that he could cry, but it was only a fraction of the embarrassment he had caused Frank to feel. He deserved it, honestly.

Frank took note of how sorry Gerard was, and immediately felt sympathy for the broken boy.They were both sex crazed demons, driven by desire and cold as ice, but when the tears were exposed the other would turn into a pile of mush in their hands. That was how they worked in the murder scene.

He wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, enveloping him into an open mouthed kiss, their lips both swollen and terrible tasting, yet the temptation of being bitten too alluring to be ignored. But just because it was alluring didn't mean that it wasn't fucking disgusting to their taste buds.

Frank tried to pull away from the kiss so he could throw up towards the side of them or at least on their chests, but no, Gerard always had plans that differed from those of his own. He tightened his grip on Frank's unruly locks, keeping his head in place as he ran his vomit flavored tounge across Frank's, sending Frank over the border once again and puked right into Gerard's mouth, the violent jerk forward of his body causing Gerard's head to whack against the wall just as violent. Frank pulled away then, apologizing as he rubbed the spot that indured the bump, the jerk causing the beautiful friction to start again.

Vomit was overflowing from Gerard's mouth as Frank rocked his hips back and forth in attempts to find his prostate again. The puke was white and made Gerard look like a dog with a mad case of rabies and it was starting to go down his own throat, causing him to get sick again; this time on his Frankie's stomach, almost all of Frank's vomit leaving Gerard's mouth along with his own vomit and the fragments that didn't, he swallowed.

Taking the puddle of vomit into his hands like he had done before with Frankie's, he began to lather Frank's asshole with it, attempting to slip a finger from each hand in along with his own dick to stretch his hole out more (Frank had always been a masochistic bastard). The action made Frank's pace speed up dramatically and the only sound that could be heard was their bodies slapping together with sweat and vomit each time Frank brought himself back down.

They were both extremely close, a thick layer of sweat coating both their faces and the rest of their bodies and Frank's mouth had started to take weird forms, complete and utter nonsense leaving his lips with struggled gasps.

"T-Touch me, Gerard. P-P-Pleasee, touch me." Frank begged, his hips squirming about as he feel an arousing sensation arise in his chest and spread throughout his lower ribcage.

"I bet you'd like that. Wouldn't you, slut?"

The boy nodded helplessly. "Yes, oh god, yes." He was far too close to be putting up with Gerard's games--especially ones that could end with embarrassment instead of climax. It was much better to just oblige to his desires or play along with his messed up fantasies, even if it meant having both your dick and asshole being coated with/filled with disgusting vomit that may belong to either you or your unexplicit boyfriend.

"Your wish is my command." Gerard said in a borderline seductive tone, wrapping his hand around Frank's thick shaft and thumbing the slit, stroking it slowly to tease the boy as he silently thanked god that he was never the one to top. He'd probably die from anal prolapse if that were to ever happen.

Nothing came from Frank but whimpers and squirms as he became too overdriven with pleasures and sensations to do anything else, the sight of this bring a smile back to Gerard's face once again as he began thrusting upwards, grinding everything he had into Frank's anus and speeding up his strokes until the most pleasurable of white liquids came out from the head of both him and Frank's cocks, cumming together being a specialty of theirs, and when they both came down from their high (after fucking milking it for as long as they could) Frank rolled off of Gerard, trying to find a place on Gerard's body he could nuzzle into that wasn't caked in vomit.

"That," Frank started, all the while trying to catch his breath, his left cheek smushed up against Gerard's chizzled shoulder. "...Was disgusting. I am never doing that again. Ever. You got that?"

Gerard nodded, his chest rising and falling at an erotic pace just as Frank's was. "I got it."

"Good." Frank said, rubbing his arms in attempt to withhold body heat, the cold metal of the boat becoming partly exposed since their rustling around on top of the long abandoned clothes, his slim digits skimming across some stray vomit that made his hand instantly coil back to Gerard's side.

"But if this is going to be the last time we do this..." Gerard trailed off, perhaps attempting to choose his next set of words wisely. "I want something to remember it by."

"What do you mean?" Frank sat up, watching Gerard sit up as well in confusion. "What are you gonna do? Bag some vomit? Get a cue tip and swab off the puke and cum from my asshole?"

Frank sounded pretty pissed off again, like he did before Gerard coaxed him into gagging himself, so naturally Gerard felt like he was walking on extremely thin ice by now. But he enjoyed the challenge. If he didn't, he wouldn't have stayed with Frank like he did.

"I was thinking more like a picture." Gerard said, probably a bit more giddish than he should've as he pulled his phone out of his pants' pocket. 

"If you think you're going to get a picture of me like this you're poorly mistaken. I swear to--"

"Not of you, idiot. Don't be so full of yourself." Gerard rolled his eyes playfully as he opened up the camera on his phone. "Of the toilet. If anyone asks, we'll say it was Ray's." It was a pretty clever plan, considering the fact that Ray was even sicker than Frank in a bathroom on the other side of the boat. Both bathrooms looked incredibly similar, so similar no one could tell the difference just by looking at a picture of the toilet and the wall behind it. It was foolproof.

So Gerard kept the picture. And as time went on, Frank forgot of its existence; even Gerard forgot about it for a while. It stayed locked in a private folder on his office computer that only he knew the password to. It was secured and private even after things had gone sour between the two and the band had gone to a quits. Until one day, when a few of the members decided to fuck with the fandom and reminisce on the times they shared together as a band and the boat trip came up in the painfully brief conversations in which Gerard mostly responded with various 'haha's. And then, with a few clicks and swift hand movements, his palm resting on the mouse connected to that damned old office computer that he used for mostly responding to emails, he unlocked the folder, attaching it to the thread of tweets in the conversation and hitting send, making Frank go cold with remembrance and Gerard to bite his nails nervously at the reaction.

He had to admit that he was pretty disappointing with his joking and acknowledging response of 'hahahah *vomit later dries into shape of an inverted cross*'.

A classic eye roll made his hazel irises swirl, the flecks of gold catching some of the last shreds of sunlight as the sun began to fade away from view. He honestly felt like crying after reading the black and white font that completely dodged all serious feeling and hid behind humor. Just another classics for the shelves he supposed...

But just as he was about to shut off his computer and call it a night at 8:30, his phone lit up, buzzing against the wood of the rotting desk and taking Gerard by surprise.

He immediately took it into his hands, biting down on the flesh of his lower lips as he read the words 'One New Text Message: Frnk Ier(x)o', hesitating only slightly as he opened it up, the message causing his heart to skip a beat and a laugh to leave his soft, pink lips.

'Maybe we could try it one more time. xo, frnk.'

 

 

[A/N: this was all just a ploy to get you to follow @joshlerpunch on twitter lmao bye.]


End file.
